


Punch!

by cumanakecil



Category: Working!!/ワーキング!!
Genre: Family, Infantrum Challenge - Issues Attack!, Oneshot, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ingat. Percaya sama papa. Nggak ada laki-laki yang nggak jahat. Inami nggak boleh dekat-dekat mereka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch!

**Author's Note:**

> _For Infantrum Challenge – Issues Attack! Enjoy :)_

"Inami! Pulang!"

Bocah kecil berambut oranye yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Ia menghentikan kegiatan membuat istana pasir dengan teman-teman sebayanya saat kedua mata bolanya melihat sosok tegap milik seseorang yang ia kenal baik berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis mungil itu bangkit dan melambai ke arah sosok itu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih mau maiin~" memastikan ayahnya mendengar, Inami kecil kemudian langsung berjongkok dan bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya. Satu bocah yang berambut pirang melirik ingin tahu.

"Siapa?"

Inami kecil hanya tersenyum lebar—rasa bangga menyelimuti gadis itu sejenak. "Itu Papaku. Ryuu-chan belum pernah ketemu yaa? Entar aku—"

Ah, namun ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu—hal yang tak akan mampu lepas dari ingatannya. Cengiran yang menghiasi wajah gadis kecil itu menghilang perlahan, dan ia akhirnya hanya menunduk dan meneruskan kegiatan membuat istana pasirnya—seakan kegiatan itu adalah hal yang paling mengasikkan di dunia.

"—nggak deh, Ryuu-chan. Nggak jadi." gumamnya pelan.

Keempat bocah itu bermain dalam diam. Langit sudah mulai bertransformasi menjadi jingga. Matahari hanya tinggal terlihat setengahnya, tertutup awan kemerahan.

Sosok yang menunggu di ujung sana sudah mulai geram rupanya. Tak sabar, ia akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke kumpulan anak yang sedang bermain di kotak pasir taman itu dan menarik lengan salah satunya.

"Ayo, pulang. Sudah malam."

"Pa—papa!" Inami kecil merengek tak suka ketika ia dipaksa berdiri dan diangkat keluar dari kotak pasir itu. Istananya hampir jadi—tinggal ditambahkan beberapa gundukan kecil sebagai pengawal di setiap sisinya. Kedua mata hazel bocah itu berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya bisa mengisak kecil saat mengikuti langkah lebar ayahnya yang menuntunnya pulang—Ia bahkan belum berpamitan dengan teman-teman yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Kedua sosok itu berjalan dalam diam, dengan Inami kecil yang bersusah payah melangkah cepat mengikuti ayunan panjang kaki ayahnya. Langit sudah gelap total saat pagar rumah mereka terbuka. Butiran-butiran gula yang bertebaran di angkasa sudah mulai terlihat—berkelap-kelip menyambut sang dewi malam yang akan terlihat tak lama lagi.

Sang ayah membiarkan putri kecilnya masuk terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu. Pria paruh baya itu menyalakan lampu ruang depan dan melepas sepatu sebelum akhirnya menghampiri gadis kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan masih terisak pelan.

"Inami sayang, ingat apa yang waktu itu papa bilang tentang laki-laki?" pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu putri kecilnya. Inami tidak menjawab—ia hanya mengangguk. Bulir-bulir air mata masih berjatuhan dari kedua mata hazel gadis kecil itu.

"Ta—tapi Inami masih mau main sama mereka… Ryuu-chan baik kok sama Inami—hiks,"

Sang ayah menuntun gadis kecilnya untuk duduk di sofa. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, menunggu sampai isak tangis Inami mereda. Pria itu menumpukan tangannya di lutut dan tersenyum, menatap pada Inami kecil yang sudah mulai bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Iya dia baik, tapi kalau nanti besar terus dia culik Inami bagaimana? Terus nanti Inami dibawa kabur. Inami nggak bisa ketemu papa lagi.."

Mendengar ucapan papanya, kedua mata hazel Inami kecil membulat lebar. "Ryuu-chan mau culik Inami?"

Senyum mulai tersungging lagi di bibir pria berambut cokelat itu. Ia mengelus kepala putrinya dengan sayang. "Nggak ada yang tahu, sayang.. Makanya, Inami harus jaga-jaga mulai sekarang. Nggak ada laki-laki yang baik kecuali papa, kan dari dulu papa sudah bilang. Kalau ketemu laki-laki, pukul aja. Kan dia jahat. Ya?"

Dan Inami kecil hanya menangguk polos—kata-kata sang Ayah langsung terekam jelas di ingatannya. Ayah Inami tersenyum dan memeluk putri kesayangannya itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menuntun Inami ke kamarnya untuk dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

* * *

"Papa…"

Inami memeluk tas sekolahnya yang baru. Sudah masuk semester baru dan ia kini naik kelas ke kelas dua di bangku sekolah dasar. Kedua mata hazelnya memperhatikan sosok di depannya yang sibuk membersihkan bagian depan kaca mobilnya. Ayahnya janji akan mengantarkan Inami ke sekolah setelah liburan kenaikan kelas yang cukup panjang.

Yang merasa dipanggil menyahut—tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kenapa, sayang?"

Gadis kecil itu berjalan menghampiri papanya. "Kemarin Ryuu-chan bilang Inami jahat. Katanya Inami suka pukul orang. Jadi sekarang nggak ada yang mau deket-deket sama Inami.."

Senyum menghiasi wajah sang ayah ketika mendengar itu. "Nah, benar kan kata papa? Gara-gara Ryuu Inami jadi dijauhi yang lain. Ryuu jahat. Bukan salah kamu kalau sering pukul dia,"

"Tapi Ryuu-chan sebenernya nggak pernah ganggu Inami..."

Sang ayah menyudahi acara membersihkan mobilnya dan beranjak untuk duduk di kursi pengemudi. Inami mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang sebelah pengemudi dan duduk di sana—memasang sabuk pengaman dan menundukkan kepala. Mobil mulai dinyalakan dan mundur perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kendaraan itu terlihat melaju kencang di jalanan pagi yang lumayan lengang.

"Percaya sama papa. Nggak ada laki-laki yang nggak jahat. Inami cuma boleh sama papa."

* * *

"Nak, kok sendirian? Orang tuanya kemana?"

Kedua bola mata Inami membulat lebar. Gadis itu sedang bermain ayunan sendirian di taman—ayahnya meminta gadis kecil itu menunggu di sana sampai dirinya datang menjemput setelah beres bekerja. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, tapi entah kenapa suasana sudah sepi. Tak terlihat gerombolan anak kecil yang suka bermain bola atau berkumpul di kotak pasir.

"K—kau siapa?"

Pria bertopi hitam itu menyeringai lebar. Kulitnya agak cokelat—Inami bisa melihat bekas luka memanjang di pipi kanan pria itu. Kedua matanya ditutupi kacamata hitam. Dengan pakaian serba hitam pula—jaket kulit hitam, kaos hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Kalung rantai terlihat menghiasi leher pria itu. Jari-jari gemuknya dihiasi berbagai macam cincin dengan batu berwarna merah.

Dan Inami langsung tahu kalau ia dalam bahaya.

Gadis kecil itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mundur. Pria itu makin mendekat. Insting bocah itu langsung bekerja cepat—apa yang selama ini diajarkan oleh ayahnya langsung bermunculan keluar di otaknya. Inami kecil langsung melayangkan genggaman tangannya dengan cepat ke muka pria itu—tetapi respon orang dewasa tentu lebih cepat. Kini pergelangan tangan Inami berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Ada permen lho.." pria itu menyeringai. Gadis kecil berambut oranye itu memberontak—tapi apa daya, genggaman tangan itu jauh lebih kuat. Air mata mulai menghiasi kedua bola mata hazelnya. Takut.

"Ng—nggak mau! Lepas!"

Pria itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya. "Ikut paman dulu.. Banyak boneka di rumah paman. Kamu pasti senang di sana..."

Wajah pria itu dekat sekali dengan wajah Inami. Gadis kecil itu menutup mata dan memalingkan muka—menolak untuk menatap wajah menyeramkan milik pria itu. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menendang perut besar pria itu—tetapi kakinya terlalu kecil, tidak membuat orang jahat di depannya kesakitan sama sekali.

Perlahan, gadis kecil itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Pria itu pasti hendak menggotong dirinya. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua mata Inami kecil—ia masih belum berani membuka mata. Ia ingat kalau papanya pasti nanti akan mencari diri—

—JDUAK.

Eh? Inami merasakan dirinya dipindahtangankan. Seseorang mengangkat dirinya dan genggaman kasar si pria jahat menyeramkan itu terlepas seketika. Kini gadis kecil itu berada di pelukan seseorang—ah, Inami tahu pelukan ini. Bocah itu langsung melingkarkan tangan ke leher sosok yang memeluknya dan menumpahkan tangis yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"PAPAAAA—takut, hiks.."

"Udah papa bilang kan kalau semua laki-laki itu jahat. Inami lain kali dengerin nasihat papa, ya? Kalau ada orang mencurigakan kayak gitu hajar aja, nggak usah takut."

Inami masih sesenggukan. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Wajahnya memerah karena takut. "U—udah pa, tapi dia malah tangkep tangan Inami.."

Sang ayah mengelus kepala putrinya dengan sayang. Ia menyejajarkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke dalam kedua bola mata hazel putrinya. "Dengarkan papa. Kalau nggak bisa hajar, tendang. Tendang tak mempan juga, Inami cari apa aja yang ada di dekat Inami dan lempar ke dia. Atau gigit tangannya. Apa aja, asal Inami bisa melumpuhkan dia—entah tadi gimana jadinya kalau papa nggak datang tepat waktu. Inami masih mau sama papa kan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan.

"Mengerti apa yang papa bilang?"

Isakan pelan masih terdengar, tapi Inami tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Ingat. Percaya sama papa. Nggak ada laki-laki yang nggak jahat. Inami nggak boleh dekat-dekat mereka."_

* * *

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang sibuk mengambil bahan baku untuk membuat makanan yang akan dipakai oleh chef yang sedang sibuk di dapur sana. Pengunjung hari ini lumayan banyak—maklum, ini adalah hari libur nasional dan jam dinding tengah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan siang. Seluruh pelayan sibuk untuk melayani pelanggan sementara para koki tak bisa lepas dari masakannya—salah-salah bisa gosong nanti.

"Takanashi-kuun! Souma-kun bilang bahan dapurnya sudah habis! Tolong bawa beberapa kardus bahan mentah lagi ke sana yaaa~!"

Pemuda berkacamata—yang diketahui sebagai Takanashi Souta—itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia baru beberapa hari bekerja di Wagnaria Café ini dan pekerjaan sudah menumpuk saja. Ia heran mengapa Kyouko-san benar-benar tak mau membantu sama sekali. Sebagai manager, kerjanya hanya makan dan makan. Dan entah kenapa Yachiyo-san masih saja mengagumi wanita aneh itu.

Yah, memang banyak hal yang aneh di café ini. Souta hanya perlu membiasakan diri sedikit.

"Takanashi-kuuun~!"

"Iyaa Taneshima-san aku ke sanaa!"

Setelah menyahut, pemuda itu mengangkat sekardus sayuran dan membawanya ke dapur dengan sedikit terhuyung. Masih beberapa kotak lagi yang harus ia bawa. Dan itu berarti harus beberapa kali lagi ia bolak-balik ke gudang penyimpanan makanan dengan menggotong kotak-kotak berat itu.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu meregangkan ototnya sejenak. Ia tak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Yakin, sebentar lagi kedua koki itu pasti akan kehabisan beberapa bahan mentah lagi. Souta berjalan gontai ke arah gudang. Namun di tengah jalan, matanya tertumpu pada sebuah kertas yang ditempel di dinding tak jauh dari gudang—berisi jadwal shift para karyawan Wagnaria Café. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi.

Ada nama yang sepertinya belum pernah ia temui. Siapa Mahiru Inami..?

"Takanashi-kuuunn!"

"A—ah, iya iya!" ah, hal seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang. Souta menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi kembali. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah gudang untuk kembali mengambil kotak-kotak berisi bahan mentah.

Pemuda itu sangat sibuk akan bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak di depannya sampai tidak menyadari pintu belakang yang perlahan terbuka.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"GYAAAAAHHH LAKI-LAKI!"

BUGH.

DUAK.

GRAUP.

"Inami-chan!"

 _Poor Souta._

  


* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Indonesia pertama di fandom ini~ *tebar confetti*
> 
> Ya, saya tahu endingnya nggak jelas banget. Biasanya kan Souta ditinju doang. Sekarang bayangkan dia ditinju + tendang + lempar + gigit xD penderitaannya bertambah 3 kali lipat. Semangat ya… *puk puk*
> 
> Challanger sama, Pinku-san, makasih sudah buat challangenya~ dan maafkan saya kalau ini nggak terlalu sesuai sama yang diharapkan. Abis kalo yang punya trauma gini yang kepikiran cuma Inami doang, hehe.


End file.
